Transformers: OneShots
by ShiningGalaxy
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on different characters from the movie. From Ironhide and Annabelle, to Mikaela and Optimus. Many more to come. Humor, Comfort, Family, Romance...
1. First Snow

**Summary: **Annabelle and her parents decide to show a trigger-happy Weapon's specialist how to have fun during the first snowfall of the year.

* * *

_Annabelle Lennox; Age 3_

* * *

Annabelle giggled loudly as she made her way down to the old family garage that served as their guardians shelter. The fresh snow crunched ever so slightly under her pink fuzzy boots as she walked into the back. Once she reached the door she opened the big garage door by herself, trotting over to Ironhide's sleeping form -or at least she thought he was sleeping-

Laying her pink mittens upon his front bumper, she tried shaking him, her mittens were a little wet from the snow she had picked up, causing her mittens to slide against his bumper; she didn't care. The one thing she had in mind was getting him up.

"Ironhide!" She giggled, her bright blue eyes gleaming with delight. "Wake up! Ironhide! Wake up!"

Ironhide grunted, slowly being pulled out of stasis. He was ready to pull out his cannons on the poor fool who woke him up, his thought immediately diminished the second his censors indicated that it was Annabelle Lennox who had woken him from his slumber.

He couldn't help but feel a warm feeling in his spark as he looked into those gorgeous blue eyes of hers. Her smile making the dimples in her cheeks stand out, her pink rosy cheeks bringing them out more.

"What is it Annabelle?" He asked, trying not to sound concerned. Annabelle giggled yet again. She pointed to the opened door.

"Look!"

All Ironhide could see was frozen precipitation, floating down from the heavens. What was so special about that? All he knew about it was that it would melt as soon as it fell in contact with his exoskeleton, though the moisture would get into places that would indeed rust. He didn't need Hatchet giving him lectures about taking care of himself. Perhaps, there was something else he was to be looking at? "What is it that I am to be looking at young one?"

She stepped back turning around quickly, she still was pointing outside. "Snow!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"What about it?"

"Come play, Ironhide! Come play!" The young girl started jumping up and down, giggling.

A mechanical whir, an equivalent to a human sigh was heard. "I don't know Annabelle..."

Before he could finish, he felt a painful twinge in his spark when he noticed, Annabelle's eyes glaze over, her bottom lip trembling. "Please, Ironhide?" Her voice sounding soft and sad.

Before he could answer two figures emerged at the doorway, an evil smirk plastered on their red faces as they held what appeared to be a white ball, shifting it from one hand to the next, slowly making their way to the old grump.

"Major Lenoox, what is this?" Ironhide had a weird feeling overtake his CPU as he looked at their faces. Major Lennox didn't answer as he raised his arm, throwing the ball right at Ironhide's windshield, which resulted in it splattering all over. He growled, turning on his wiper's, he wiped the white crud away. "What did I do?"

"For saying you can't go outside because you'll rust!" Sara replied, a smirk on her lips as well, following her husband, she too threw a snow ball at him, landing on his windshield. "It's snow, it's not going to kill you, Ironhide."

Ironhide was about to protest when Annabelle's tiny voice interrupted. "Please, Ironhide? With a cherry on top?"

Will was trying to suppress a snicker. "With a cherry on top, Ironhide?" He laughed when Ironhide began muttering something in Cybertronian.

Annabelle started banging her covered hands on his bumper. "Play, Ironhide! Play!" Ironhide fought down the frustrated groan, that wanted to escape past his vocal processor's.

"If you're too scared of going outside Ironhide, that's alright." Will glanced over at his wife, winking at her. She immediately chimed in. They were egging him on.

"Yeah, if you're too scared to get snow on you..."

"I'll have you know, I have blown Decepticons away without fear." He replied gruffly. Why should he be afraid of Earth's weather patterns? In a softer tone he spoke to Annabelle. "Stand back young one."

Annabelle stepped back without asking why. The sound of gears and metal grinding together could be heard as Ironhide transformed into his bipedal mode, looking down at the human family before him. His blue optics observing their amused faces. He sighed. "What is it you want?"

"We want you to play in the snow with us!" Annabelle excitedly replied, shifting from one foot to the other. "Make snow angels with us and and then you can make a snowman with me!"

Ironhide couldn't help but smile at the young girl's enthusiasm. "Alright." He replied after a moment's hesitation.

"Good!" Will smirked, turning around both he and Sara ran out of the garage, scooping up the snow in their hands quickly making them into snowballs, once Ironhide was outside they started the assault.

Both snowball's landing square against his chest. Ironhide chuckled as he bent down, scooping up a huge handful of snow, Annabelle laughed at their parents shocked expressions as Ironhide dropped the load of snow on their heads. The couple climbed out just as Annabelle trotted quickly to her parents, giggling like crazy, a small snowball in hand. Sara leaned forward, holding her daughters shoulders gently she whispered into her ear. Pulling back Annabelle laughed as she turned she headed towards their guardian. Raising her hand with the snowball in it high above her head she threw it. It didn't go far but it hit him in the foot. "Ironhide! I got you! I got you!"

Ironhide smirked as an idea came to mind. Falling to the ground, his arms failing dramatically around as if a Decepticon had hit him dead on. No movement. No nothing. After a moment of silence from the Autobot Annabelle's smile faded as she cautiously embarked towards her guardian. "Ironhide?"

She walked to his head, poking the side of his face. "Ironhide?" She repeated again. No response. That was until she started to cry, did he react. Swiftly and gently he swooped her into one hand, making her laugh uncontrollably. Her parents were also laughing at the sight.

"I think I got you young one." Ironhide let out an amused chuckle, looking at the young child in his palm. Her bright blue eyes looking up at him. "So what are we going to do?"

She waved her small arms up and down as if she was trying to fly. "Snow angel! Snow angel!"

His optics dimmed sightly as he looked up snow angel. _'Easy enough'. _"Alright Annabelle. Snow Angel it is." He replied, setting her back down on the ground.

"Yay!" She clapped her covered hands together, Ironhide who was sitting moved away so that he could lay down and have enough room for Will, Sara and Annabelle to join in as well.

As soon as he did they joined him, laying in the snow, as snow landed on their faces. Annabelle thought it funny for she laughed, trying to blow the snow out of her face. That's when fun began, Annabelle started doing a Jumping Jack's motion in the snow, as well as her parents, Ironhide soon followed suit. Annabelle was the one who finished first, she stood up looking at her artwork in the snow. "Look! It pretty!" Annabelle pointed with one hand while the other fixed her matching pink hat.

"That is beautiful, sweetie!" Will exclaimed, as he scooped her into his arms, twirling her around a couple of times.

"Again, again!" Will couldn't help but laugh as he twirled her around a couple of more times. "Yay!"

Her hat fell off just as they stopped. Sara walked over and picked up Annabelle's hat placing it on top of the little's head. "Don't want your ears to get cold, right Annie?"

The little girl shook her head, but instead shook her entire body. "No." She looked up at Ironhide. "Build snowman Ironhide!"

Ironhide chuckled at her statement, quickly searching the internet, he found what a "snowman" was and how to build one. "I might need some help young one."

"I help?"

Ironhide nodded his head. "Yes."

"Yay!" She ran over to him. Bringing his hand down, Annabelle eagarly climbed on, sitting in his palm.

"Annabelle, what size snowman shall we make?"

She scrunched her face in thought before answering. "Big!" She gestured with her arms wide.

"Big it is." Will and Sara smiled to themselves at the sight before them. They decided to head back inside.

Will turned around as he began walking backwards. "Hey, 'Hide. Sara and I are gonna get lunch ready."

Ironhide grunted in reply, nodding his head. "Alright."

Half an hour gone by and before they knew it lunch was ready. Sara peaked out the kitchen window. "Annie! Lunch."

"I don't wanna!" She yelled to her mother. "We not finished."

Sara stepped onto the porch crossing her arms. "Annabelle. You and Ironhide can finish the snowman later."

Annabelle stood up, stomping her foot. "I don't wanna! I wanna make snowman!"

Sara looked at Ironhide, holding a look that desperately asked him to help her. "Annabelle. If you don't eat something now it'll be longer before we can finish

Annabelle sighed heavily in defeat. "K." She walked reluctantly back to the house, her head down in disappointment. Once on the porch her mother wrapped a loving arm around her shoulder.

"You can come back outside and play with Ironhide after you have lunch. Okay?"

"Okay."

Half an hour later she was back outside, where her and Ironhide finished making the snowman. Before they knew it, it was time for young Annabelle to lie down for her afternoon nap. Once the little girl was inside, Ironhide sighed, closing his optics, he opened them back up quickly as he felt something hit him. Looking down, he saw Will smirking at him. "What was that for Major Lennox?"

Will sighed. "How many times have I asked you to call me Will at home?"

"Too many." Came his response.

"There you go. So please call me Will."

"Alright Ma- Will."

"There we go." Will bent down and picked up some more snow. "When Annabelle woke up this morning, she asked me if you ever saw snow. I said no. So in her little mind she asked Sara and I to help her get you out of that garage and to play with her. Letting you have fun in the first snow fall of the year. From what I could see...you had fun."

Ironhide crossed his arms acrossed his chest and huffed, noticing another warm feeling engulfing his spark once more. "It was...tolerable."

Will chuckled lightly. "Just admit it you trigger-happy bot. You had fun and you know it."

"I did." Ironhide shook his head at the thought of a child's game entertaining him. "I did have fun."

Will grinned. "I knew it."


	2. Dental Fun

**Summary:** Just another day in the life of Tatyana Witwicky. However, boredom gets the best of her as she waits for Sam. As she looks through the supplies a couple items catch her eye, an idea forming. What does this mean? Well, you'll just have to read and find out.

**Author's Note:** Was going through Tatyana's _Guidelines for Living With Robots_ and I came across this lovely number. I love it xD. I would like to thank **Tatyana Witwicky** for allowing me to use her rules to create these.

**Rated K+**

* * *

_Dental Fun  
_

* * *

Tai sighed with discontent. She sat, bored out of her mind in the waiting room of a dentists office. She hated dentists, doctors —except for Ratchet of course— needles, and anything else that came with the word 'doctor'.

Would she admit to this openly? No.

So, when her cousin, Sam asked her to go with him to the dentist she reluctantly agreed. He, apparently had to get a couple of fillings. Cavities, such a hindrance. She grazed her tongue over her bottom lip. She remembered when she was younger the dentist accidentally nicked the inside of her bottom lip with an explorer.

Slouching back into her seat, she looked around the lobby. A mural of a forest was on the wall adjacent to her. Tilting her head to the side, she wondered how long that would've taken to do. Puffing out breaths of air, she looked around.

Had she ever mentioned that she _hated_ dentists?

As she continued to look, something interesting caught her eye. Apparently, the dentists also had a store. She smirked —an idea was forming. A very interesting idea.

Standing up, she walked over to the small store that was connected to the dentist's office. As she made her way through the narrow aisles, when her eyes caught sight of something, Piquing her interest even more.

After all she needed the distraction.

When she found herself in front of what she was looking for. Her eyes sparkled with mischief. She picked up a mouth separator, then a pair of false, display teeth. She started cackling.

A prank hasn't been done for awhile. She figured it was about time Sam and herself did one. Taking a quick glance at the clock, she realized that Sam would be out very—.

"Hey." _'Speak of the devil.'_

She turned. "Heya Sammie." Stifling a laugh, she placed a hand over her mouth. Her amusement, however, didn't go unnoticed by the boy.

"Wha's 'o 'unny?" He asked, paper towel held to his lip, waiting for the numbness to dissipate.

She didn't answer right away. After a moment she finally did. "I need some help." She smirked, seeing the apprehensive look in her cousins dark blue eyes.

"Wha?"

"Prank." Was all she said, holding up the display teeth, she turned her face towards them, trying to make them talk. "Well, hello Seymour!"

And in a fake, girly voice the teeth 'replied'; "Why, hello Tatyana!"

"You want to help us with a prank?" She asked in her normal voice.

"Sounds lovely."

Sam let out a snicker. He nodded; finally deciding to join in with the prank. Holding the mouth separators in one hand and the teeth in the other, "which one?"

Glancing from one hand to the next a sound came from his mouth, before pointing the the fake teeth. She smiled, taking it up to the counter they paid for it.

_x_

_xx_

_x_

As they walked through the back doors of the base, they took out their things. The freezing in Sam's mouth was finally coming out, so he could talk better. He smirked.

They were going to enjoy it.

Taking out their things, Tai placed the mouth separators in her mouth —she was thankful they were in a case. She turned to Sam. "So?"

"Scary."

"Sweet." She replied, grinning toothily. Sam put up a stoic expression, he glanced at the fake teeth and in a dramatic, fake impression of a English fellow he said. "Are you ready, Seymour?"

"Ready!"

Tai started laughing evilly. "Let's get to it." Running down the halls, she made sure that there was no one in sight. Which was surprising, usually all the bots would be around. Figuring they were in the rec room, they made that their destination.

Peaking from behind the door, they saw Arcee, Bumblebee, Jazz, Ratchet and Prowl. They glanced at each other, nodding. Clearing their throats they entered the room. Tai started laughing like a maniac. Their optics widened. Sam, still wearing the same stoic expression said; "Why? Why Seymour have you left me so alone?"

"I had no choice. You couldn't give me more!"

"I couldn't couldn't give you more?" He asked in bewilderment. "Nono—no. _You_ couldn't give me more. Seymour, I thought we had a thing! I thought we were buddies!"

"Liar! I will never be your friend."

"Fine!" Sam turned his attention from the teeth, "don't talk to me!"

"You the same!"

They fought down a bubbling fit of laughs as they caught the bots' expression —curiosity, disgust and horror. All in one.

"Hey baby girl, why do you—?" Jazz asked, but was interrupted by Arcee; the poor femme _actually_ screamed in terror when she saw why Tatyana looked different.

Her lips were pulled apart, only her teeth showed. A crazy glint lingering in her light blue eyes.

Prowl's processor couldn't find any of this logical, he glitched, falling to the floor with a loud 'CRASH'

"Frag!" Ratchet yelled out as he went over to help his comrade. He turned to the two Witwicky's, a glower was sent their way. "ENOUGH!"

They both stopped when they heard Optimus behind them. Slowly, they turned. Optimus wore a grave expression as he glanced at his daughter and her cousin. They sighed. Someone contacted them.

Ratchet gave them a glare, muttering about how he just fixed the damages to Prowl's processor from the last attack. He looked at the silver mech. "Jazz, if you would."

"Yessir."

Their attention turned back to the Autobot leader when a sigh escaped his vocal processors. "Samuel, Tatyana."

His voice was full of warning.

"We need to have a talk."

Pulling out the separators, Tai sat them on her lap when they sat down on the human sized sofa, looking up into the optics of Tai's father.

"Where did you get those?"

"The dentist that Sam went to had a small store attached to it...so we went in."

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose-plate with aggravation. "You two caused quite a hassle with your little prank."

They both muttered their apologies. Usually the Autobots were pretty cool with their pranks. That day wasn't the day to do it. They looked down.

"It was still worth it." Tai muttered, remembering the freaked-out faces of the bots. She looked up at her father, an amused gleam in his optics.

"I agree that it was amusing. Just..." He trailed off for a moment. "Next time, let us know what you plan to get or do before going ahead and doing it."

They agreed.

As Optimus turned to leave he spoke over his shoulder. "Tatyana, add this to the rules that you have been making. We do not want another occurrence."

"Sure thing pops!"

She looked at Sam. "So?"

"So what?" He asked, glancing down at the false teeth.

"Was it worth it?"

"Totally."

_x_

_xx_

_x_

Later that night, Tatyana glanced at her computer screen, a smile on her face as she typed;

**Rule #3: Whenever you have bought something from a dental store, make sure to inform Optimus...especially when playing with the mouth separators.**

**(Scared Arcee half to death when I started laughing manically with nothing but my teeth showing.)**

It was, nevertheless, worth it. Oh, the bots had much _much_ to learn.


	3. Annabelle's First Day of School

**Summary: **Annabelle's first day of school and she's feeling a bit scared of the new experience. Our favorite trigger-happy weapons specialist encourages her to go. Inspired by Highland-Daughter's story "FIRST DAY"- ONE-SHOT.

**Rated K+**

* * *

_Annabelle's First Day of School  
_

* * *

The first thing that brought Ironhide out of stasis was a shrill scream being detected from inside the Lennox farmhouse. As his sensors came online he rolled out of the garage, his audio processors focusing on what was going inside of his charge's home.

What he heard was as clear as day. Annabelle was, at the moment screaming at her mother. "I don't WANNA go to school mommy! I want to stay home with you and Ironhide!"

Sarah Lennox seemed to be starting to lose her patience with her young daughter. "Sweetie, school is where you learn new things as well as make new friends. Don't you want that?"

"No! I don't wanna! I don't wanna go!"

"Annabelle Grace Lennox." Sarah sighed impatiently. "You are going to school. Just give it a try, for me please?"

Before Annabelle could retort. Ironhide had rolled up to the house and transformed into his bi-pedal mode, carefully stepping closer to the side of the house where the two of them were located, bending over he peered into the house, lightly knocking on the window. This earned a startled jump out of both Sarah and Annabelle. They glanced over to the window before Sarah walked over and opened it.

Ironhide immediately apologized. "Startling you was not my intention, Sarah and Annabelle Lennox. My apologies."

"It's okay, Ironhide." Sarah pinched the bridge of her nose. "We didn't wake you, did we?"

"That is of no concern, my internal clock would have pulled me out of stasis anyways." Ironhide's optics shifted to focus on Annabelle, her bright sea blue eyes shone when she looked at him. "Now, what is wrong with Annabelle?"

"I don't wanna go to school." She replied softly, holding her teddy closer to her chest. Her eyes filling up with tears. "I wanna stay home with you and mommy."

When her eyes closed Ironhide looked up to Sarah, silently asking her to take Annabelle for a stroll; she nodded. He turned his attention back to Annabelle. "Annabelle. Come with me, I have to talk with you."

He placed part of his hand in the window for her to climb in.

Slowly, she got out of bed; slipping her feet into her slippers, her teddy bear in hand. Walking over to the window with her mother behind her. With Sarah's help Annabelle was sitting safely in Ironhide's palm. He curled his fingers a little so that she won't fall out. She leaned her head on one of his digits.

A few moments of silence was broken by Ironhide's deep voice. "What is bothering you youngling?"

Ironhide's scanners indicated a drop in her pheromones. He realized that she was sad as well as scared. Why for the love of Primus would she be scared?

"Anna?"

She sighed. "I..I'm scared...Ironhide..."

"Why are you scared youngling?"

"I'm scared that I'm not going to be able to make any friends. That no one will like me."

Ironhide quirked a metal brow. "Won't be able to make any friends?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

He felt his spark tug painfully in his chest compartment. "Oh, youngling why do you think that you won't make any friends?"

She shrugged. "I dunno."

"You will. You are a very cheerful and bright young lady. It gives me great pleasure to see your smiling face every day. You make my day even brighter."

This seemed to make the little girl's spirits lighten up a little bit. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes."

Without a word Annabelle got up from her sitting position on Ironhide's shoulder and walked over to his face only then did she give him a hug – well as best as she could anyways.

"Thank you, Ironhide!"

"So Annabelle. Do you think you could go to school now? For big 'Ol Ironhide?"

Her smile faded just a little, but not much. "I guess so.."

"Atta girl. Come on, I am going to take you back to your mother."

"...Okay..." With that being said Ironhide started back towards the farmhouse, Sarah was leaning out the window watching the two of them approach. As soon as Ironhide's hand was in the window, Annabelle immediately jumped in and gave her mother a hug.

Sarah smiled. "And what was that for?"

"I'm sorry, mommy."

"Aw, it's okay sweetie." Sarah cooed, caressing her daughter's hair lovingly. She knelt down to eye-level. "Are you ready for school now?"

She glanced back at Ironhide before nodding her head. "Yes."

"Okay." She took her daughter's hand and headed out of the bedroom, but not before turning her head to look at Ironhide; mouthing the words 'thank you'.

30 minutes had passed before Sarah had Annabelle's fall jacket on and barbie sneakers pink lunch box and her pink and blue Dora The Explorer backpack, walking her to the end of the driveway, Ironhide's holoform walking slowly behind them.

As they waited for the bus it was Ironhide's turn to start complaining. "The school transport system doesn't have very safe and effective vehicles for transporting your sparklings."

In other words; he was jealous.

Sarah let out a small chuckle and turned to look at Ironhide, whom had his arms crossed as he looked down the road. "You're jealous!"

"Jealous?" Ironhide scoffed. "Hardly."

_'Liar.'_

Placing her hands on her hips, a playful smirk forming on her lips. "You are jealous! You are jealous of a freaking school bus."

He looked away.

"Aw, Ironhide. She's so used to you driving us...she needs to be a big girl and go on the school bus with the other kids." Sarah placed her hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You will always be the one and only vehicle in this family."

He took a quick glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye, before nodding his head down the road, he uttered the next few words with absolute hate. "The...bus...is here."

She looked towards the direction that Ironhide had nodded his head. Sure enough the bus was indeed making it's way down the road. Quickly, Sarah made her way over to Annabelle, wrapping her arms around her shoulders as she gave her a hug.

"You be a big girl for me Annie, and I will see you around noon okay?"

"Okay." With that Annabelle gave her one last hug before walking over to Ironhide and wrapping her arms around his legs. Ironhide felt his mouth curve into a smile as he bent over and gave Annabelle a hug as well.

"You remember what I told you."

Annabelle smiled. "I will."

Letting go of Ironhide she walked up to the stopped bus and up the small stairs, the door shutting behind her; but Ironhide and Sarah saw her as she sat down in the second seat by the window, and began waving.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she waved back, watching as her little girl left for her first day of school.

"Oh, my baby girl is growing up." She choked out, wiping the tears from her eyes. The eyebrows of Ironhide's hologorm shot up with confusion.

"Baby? She has not been classified as an infant for a long time..."

Slowly, Sarah started to turn, a mixture of sadness and frustration etched into her soft features. "To me...she will always be my baby girl...understand?"

He held up his hands, in surrender. One thing he learned from being the Lennox family guardian...you DO NOT make Sarah Lennox angry. "I-I am sorry Sarah Lennox, no harm was to come from that statement."

"Hmm..."She replied as she turned away and began walking back to the house. Ironhide cursed in Cybertronian before his holoform disappeared and the truck's engine started up, making its way back to the family garage.

He knew he made Sarah angry, he did not mean to; though he did. The best thing for him right now was to stay out of sight and out of mind so that she could cool her jets.

Ironhide tinkered with his cannons while he waited for Annabelle to get off of that inferior school transportation they have for the children. His thought processors went back to what Sarah had said for the fifth time that morning:

_'You are so! You're jealous of a school bus.'_ Ironhide knew he wouldn't admit it; he indeed, felt a bit jealous. He was the most safest vehicle on this planet...apart from the rest of the Autobots... He would never let anything happen to his Annabelle, or her family and friends.

He felt slightly betrayed.

He shook the thought off when the sound of brakes screeching reached his audio processors.

_'Yeah, sure sounds safe...'_

He peered out of the garage, Sarah was now wearing a navy blue hoodie as she stood near the edge of the driveway, watching as Annabelle got off the bus. As Annabelle disembarked the vehicle, Ironhide couldn't help but notice that she was wearing a huge smile on her face and a big piece of paper held protectively against her chest as she skipped towards her mother, throwing herself on Sarah, wrapping one of her arms around her. She spoke a few words as she handed her mother her backpack before making her way towards him.

Ironhide's spark fluttered as her eyes shone with happiness as she walked up to him. Ironhide's mouth compartments separated and showed her a big smile. One that only SHE would see.

"How was your first day of school, youngling?" He held out his hand for her to climb in.

"It was awesome!" She exclaimed, sitting in the middle of his palm. "We finger painted, played outside and we had story time and then we colored!"

"That sounds...interesting."

She held out the piece of paper. "This is for you! I have another one in my backpack for mommy and daddy."

"Thank you little one." With his thumb and pointer finger he carefully picked up the piece of paper and layed it down in his free palm. His spark almost stopped.

For a five year old drawing tick people, Ironhide could tell instantly who everyone was. Major Lennox, Sarah and herself whom was sitting on Ironhide's holoform's lap, his arms wrapped protectively around her. They were sitting on the back of his tailgate.

The picture was entitled. 'MY FAMILY'.

Ironhide looked down at her, his bright aqua blue optics dimmed slightly as he realized that Annabelle considered him, an alien from another planet to be part of her family. "Thank you so much, Annabelle."

He placed the picture in a small compartment located on his left shoulder, there, he would always have it with him.

"You're welcome." Her smile broadened some more. "And, thank you, Ironhide."

"For what, youngling?"

"For believing that I could make friends. And guess what? I did too!." She carefully got up and hugged his thumb. "I love you, Ironhide."

"I love you too, Annabelle."


	4. Before He Cheats

**Summary: ** "I dug my keys into the side of his pretty lil' supped up four-wheel drive" Their optics widened in fear as Tai and Mikaela sang in unison, twirling their keys dangerously around their finger...

**Author's Note:** So, I was reading through Tatyana Witwicky's fic; _"Guidelines to Living with Robots"_ and the idea to do one based off of one of her rules popped into my head. Hence this lovely fic. Thank you so much m'dear

_**Rated K+**_

* * *

_Before He Cheats_

* * *

"I dug my keys into the side of his pretty lil' supped up four-wheel drive" Their optics widened in fear as Tai and Mikaela sang in unison, twirling their keys dangerously around their finger. That was all that was needed for them to fear for their circuits.

Usually, the bots don't have necessarily anything to fear from the small organics and Optimus' daughter Tatyana, but as soon as those words left their mouths it was an instant; 'run for the hills' feeling that over-took their circuits. Not one of them wanted to go near them. For fear their paint job, exterior and interior design and not to mention the pain that may be afflicted upon them if they got to close.

How did this come to be you may ask?

Well, It all started on a nice warm summers day with Mikaela and Tatyana fixing up and washing a good condition ATV that they had found behind Mikaela's house. The song 'Before He Cheats' By Carrie Underwood filtered out through the little stereo that they had brought out with them.

Throughout the entire day they could not, for the life of them, get it out of their heads. So what did they do? Why start singing it of course.

And that was exactly what they did.

Twirling their keys within the Autobot base singing slightly off-key;

_'Right now he's probably slow dancing  
__with a bleached-blond tramp  
__and she's probably getting frisky  
__Right now, he's probably buying  
__her some fruity drink  
__'cause she can't shoot the whiskey_

_Right now, he's probably up behind her  
__with a pool stick  
__showing her how to shoot a combo  
__And he don't know_

The girls little singing had, unbeknownst to them, an audience of both Autobots and N.E.S.T. Soldiers, looking extremely curious.

_I dug my key into the side  
__of his pretty little supped up for-wheel drive  
__carved my name into his leather seat.  
__I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights.  
__Slashed a hole in all four tires  
__And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

The 'bots backed up, alarmed at what their audio receptors were picking up from the two teens. The soldiers couldn't help but snicker at their reactions.

Both Tatyana and Mikaela were off in their own little world as they continued down the hall, completely oblivious to bots who kept their distance.

Barricade looked to Bumblebee; "That's a song is it not?"

Bumblebee turned to a couple stations; "Baby, you're wonderful! You're wonderful you know that?"

"Should we tell them?"

They stared at each other before turning their attention to the human females, then to the bots. "Nah."

They watched as they headed down past the kitchen;

_'Right now, she's probably singing some  
__white-trash version of Shania Karaoke  
__Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
__And he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
__Right now, he's probably dabbing on three dollars  
__worth of that bathroom polo  
__Oh and he don't know  
_

_That I dug my key into the side  
__Of his pretty little supped up four wheel drive  
__Carved my name into his leather seat  
__I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
__Slashed a hole in all four tires  
__Then maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

More bots passed their way, each and everyone of them keeping their distance. Tai held a glint in her eye and optic as she held up her keys, lifting them up above her head she began twirling them. Mikaela soon followed suit. At the end of the hallway was the rec room, they sang even louder;

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
__'cause the next that he cheats  
__Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
__No, not on me._

And as they entered the room Jazz, Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, both sets of Twins were sitting on the giant sized couch, while they watched Sam, Miles and Leo play Super Mario Brothers, they turned their heads as they heard the two girls.

_'Cause I dug my keys into the side  
__of his pretty little supped up four wheel drive  
__carved my name into his leather seats  
__I took a Louisville Slugger to both headlights  
__Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
__Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
__Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
__Oh, before he cheats  
__Oh_

Their optics widened. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe took off before anything could be said while Jazz made a noise similar to a human clearing their throat. "H-hey sweetspark."

"Hey babe!" She said cheerily, rushing over to him. Before she could get to him however, he side-stepped, heading towards the door. His bright blue optics shifted from her to Mikaela then back to Tai again. "Uhm, I'm on duty so I'll catchya later."

With that being said he took off out the door, the girls followed the direction in which he went before exchanging questioning glances.

They looked back at the others. "Did we do anything wrong?"

Ratchet is the one who responded with; "you're scaring most of the mechs on base. They are not used to Earth music. And some...don't have common sense to link to the World Wide Web to look it up."

Optimus sighed; "Tatyana I think it is best for you to put this in your guidelines. We do not want something like this happen again." He pinched his nose plate; "this will take awhile for everyone to settle down."

"Dad, it's not our fault it's a catchy song."

"Tatyana." His voice was filled with warning. Leaving no room for discussion. Immediately she headed over to where she placed her laptop. Opening it up she maximized the page where she was writing all them down. She began typing;

_**Rule #188: Do not randomly start singing 'Before he cheats.' By Carrie Underwood.  
('I dug my key into the side of his pretty lil' supped up four wheel drive.')  
(None of the Bots will come near you.)**_

_'It was so worth it'_


	5. Love Always Shines Through

**Summary: **A conversation with Optimus causes Mikaela to realize that Sam Witwicky was NOT the one she wanted...it was Optimus OPxMikaela

_**Rated T**_

* * *

_Love Always Shines Through_**  
**

* * *

The light that was emanating from the moon, danced across the open field that Mikaela Banes walked on, she needed to get away, away from all the death and chaos, surrounding her and her boyfriend; Sam Witwicky, she felt as though their relationship was being strained, she felt less close to him like she did a couple of years ago when she met him, but now, she wasn't to sure what she wanted anymore.

She needed a sense of peace and this place sure seemed peaceful enough. Reaching down, Mikaela, pulled off her red and pink flip-flops and walked in the cool grass that tickled her feet. She sighed as she felt a nice cool breeze hit her face, making her close her eyes and revelling in the smell that the breeze came with it. A smell of cherry blossoms.

The last few years she's lived in fear and panic, ever since she met Sam, she got herself involved in a lot more then she hoped to. She felt scared. Not only for herself, but her family and friends. Her father was out of jail now, and her mother was no where to be found. She missed her. She knew that she would be proud of her daughter, sacrificing her own safety to save billions and billions of lives.

A single tear ran down her face. The Fallen was no longer a threat and no one had to worry about the Sun being destroyed. Even though the first Decepticon was no longer around, that didn't mean that Megatron and his lackeys weren't waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack...while everyone's guard was down. Mikaela had this sickening feeling that this was just the beginning and it will not end, not yet anyways.

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't realize that she entered a forest, and it was dark, shadows looming everywhere. Crickets chirping and the sound of trickling water could be heard near by. She suddenly came aware just how tired she was, she sighed as she sat down and leaned against a birch tree, closing her eyes.

"...I can't do this anymore..." She whispered to herself, feeling her head heavy. She was completely oblivious to the fact that someone was staring at her intently.

"You can't do what anymore?" A soft and gently voice asked her, snapping her eyes open she took a deep shaky breath in as she felt a wave of both fear and surprise hit her like a ton of bricks, she jumped up from her sitting position and whipping her head around to find where the intruder was.

A pair of light blue eyes shone piercing through the darkness of the forest, slowly backing away from the huge figure, she swallowed a lump that formed in her throat, she felt her heartbeat increasing and she felt as though she was on the verge of hyperventilating. She held her hands out in front of her in a surrendering kind of way, locking her eyes with the piercing blue ones that were still watching. Not one of them speaking, until she came out into the moonlight.

"S-Stay away from me!" She said her voice raising as if she was going hysterical. The footsteps stopped, as she heard the figure sigh. "Mikaela, its me, Optimus Prime."

Feeling her knees give out she plopped on the ground, bringing up her knees to her chest, she wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging them tightly, she leaned her head against her knees, closing her eyes, she sighed in relief before speaking. "Optimus...scare me like that again and I can tell you _right_ now the next time you're in your alt mode I WILL make you pay."

Optimus smiled to himself before reaching out to the young woman, rubbing her back in a comforting way, at first she was tense but after a few moments she relaxed to his touch. Optimus realized she was on the verge of falling asleep, so he decided to stop.

When he did she looked up, to see why he stopped. He saw him staring at her. She felt her stomach fluttering. What was this feeling she was feeling. She felt her face burn up as she realized that she was staring at him. She turned her head away abruptly, letting silence overtake the moment between them, after a few moments though, the awkward silence that fell between them become so awkward that it could've been cut by a knife, so taking this opportunity Mikaela started to speak. Not looking at the Autobot leader behind her.

"So...what brings you out here, Optimus?"

He looked from the sky to her small form still sitting on the ground. "I am in need of peace and quiet. To much chaos has been going on in the past few years. What about you?"

She swallowed the lump that was in her throat. "I...I needed to get away too...I can't take this anymore...living in fear is definitely not what I had in mind."

"Mikaela, fate rarely calls upon us in the moment of our choosing."

She jumped up. "Why?" She screamed at the blue and red mech in front of her. "Why? Why is this my destiny? Why do I have to live in fear? Fear for my family? Friends? You guys?"

"I wish I knew, Mikaela. Only you can tell get the answer...by letting fate guide you.." His voice was soft, her shoulders relaxed, as she looked at the authority that was once in his voice, replaced by compassion and something else. She felt her stomach fluttering.

"I-I know...but...but..." She sighed a stream of tears now flowing freely down her face. "I just don't want to lose the ones that I love...I don't want to see anyone hurt."

"As do I. Mikaela...you are..." He hesitated for a moment...should he tell her what he was feeling looking into her dark blue eyes. She raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue.

"Optimus? I'm what?"

Without warning he started transforming, getting a scream of surprise coming from the young woman, who began backing away from him, but once he was done transforming into his alt mode, she screamed even louder as she felt big arms snake around her waist pulling her to their body.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed doing whatever to get out of the person's grip, but no such luck. She relaxed once she heard the voice.

"Mikaela." Her eyes widened. She turned in their arms. "O-Optimus?"

A man probably in his late twenties, early thirties, with jet black hair, with specks of blue in it, his blue eyes boring into her own, making her melt into his body, a red and blue shirt hugged his well-toned body, muscles rippling out of his shirt, making him look welcoming, a necklace with the Autobot Insignia gleaming in the moonlight, her mouth was opened in surprise.

"You like?" He asked in a whisper, searching her eyes, for her answer, but before he could find any she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Like? I love it!" She whispered dreamily, staring into his. "H-how?"

"I knew you were going to ask that. Its called a holoemitter, it allows me to make a human projection of myself." He replied softly, smiling a smile that would melt your heart.

"It...it feels so real..so life-like. So perfect." She let go of his neck, placing her hands on his chest, feeling all the muscles, and every curve he had, her face heating up in embarrassment as she realized that she was feeling an alien leader, gawking at him like there was no tomorrow, she quickly pulled away. "S-Sorry."

He chuckled at this. "Don't be sorry."

Just then the thought about what he was about to say to her before he stopped mid-sentence entered her mind once again. "Optimus?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"What were you going to say? I'm what?" Her voice was hopeful, she stared into those light blue shining eyes of his, as he did the same. Getting lost in each others stare.

"You're...special to me...and I...don't mean like any other humans I mean..." He stopped again. Searching the Internet for the word. She smiled lightly as she suspected what he was thinking. She brought her arms from his chest to his cheeks, caressing gently. She looked at him, and what she saw in his eyes made her heart jump. She could've sworn she saw love in his eyes.

"What?" She asked in a whisper. "I...love you Mikaela."

She smiled a smile that melted his spark. "I feel the same for you Optimus. I feel...Sam and I are growing apart, every minute...I want someone who loves me for me...and not for my body, but for..._me_!"

Instead of saying anything, Optimus leaned his face forward, the holoform's breath tickling her lips as he came ever so closer to him, she gasped when she felt his soft lips on hers. A bit surprised at first, but she quickly recovered, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. The kiss was full of passion. They were enjoying themselves, but when the need for air became to urgent, Mikaela broke apart reluctantly, looking at Optimus' holoform who stared at her, both of them panting.

She never felt this way with Sam. Her eyes filled up with tears as she started crying. Optimus quickly being at her side. "Did I hurt you Mikaela?"

"N-No." She stuttered, wiping the tears away from this face. "I was just thinking...after feeling like I could never have a dream come true, you come into my life, and actually make my life come true...I feel safe, I actually feel loved...with Sam I-I-I never felt that..."

He smiled at her comment, and wiped another tear that escaped her eyes, as she spoke, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, swaying back and forth in a comforting way, both being silent until Optimus pulled away to look at her eyes.

"Mikaela, that dream has carried on to both of us, and I want to ask...will you stay? Be with me through thick and thin? Through the good and the bad? Destiny has brought us together...and I'd love to make sure that our Destiny is not wrong. Will, you...be my girl?"

Her heart melted as she heard those words. She smiled as she slammed her body into his holoform, crashing her lips against his. "Yes Optimus I will!"

They kissed a momet longer then the very first kiss they shared, both enjoying a new sensation to both human and robot alike. She loved it and could tell that he did too.

"Mikaela?"

"Hmm?"

"I Love you."

"I love you too, Optimus."

With that they fell asleep in each others arms, on the cool grass, not being disturbed by anything. Their dreams were finally coming true, they have now found their one and only love, it'll be hard to keep it up, but both were willing and able to do anything to keep that dream alive and keep it a reality.


	6. Please Don't Say Goodbye

**Summary: **Takes place right after "Love Always Shines Through"...Optimus and Autobots are stationed in Hawaii, leaving poor Mikaela behind to wait until Optimus returns.

_**~RATED M~**_

* * *

_Please Don't Say Goodbye_

* * *

Mikaela, just sat there, alone staring into the flames, which seemed to dance in the old and rusty barrel that was located in her backyard. The only sound that could be heard was the occasional crackle from the fire.

Sam Witwicky was no longer in her life, her father was back in jail again, and Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots were now stationed in Hawaii. For how long, she didn't know but Mikaela was, the least to say was absolutely devastated when she was told this.

Mikaela wanted to go, she _REALLY_ wanted to go, but she knew that deep down she couldn't leave.

_What happened if my father got out of jail early? How would he feel if his one and only daughter wasn't at home when he got out of jail? Would he feel betrayed? Hurt? Angry? Worried sick?_All these thoughts never left Mikaela's mind as she contemplated about going. After finding out she, unfortunately, declined. She loved Optimus, but her father was, of course, her flesh and blood.

"Optimus," she whispered, as she swallowed the painful lump that lodged itself in her throat. She missed Optimus dearly. Unknown tears were rolling freely down her face as she kept thinking about the Autobot leader.

Her mind kept kept on wandering back wandering back to beautiful memories of Optimus, his every feature, the red flames on his body, his voice, his laugh, his glowing blue Optics, even his smile. Everything about him melted her heart in a way that all the boys she had dated previously, including Sam, didn't compare to what she felt with Optimus. She felt as though she was in heaven.

An unconscious smile graced her lips as her mind went back to a question he had asked eight months ago, alone in a field they were. The memory was so fresh it was as like it just happened yesterday.

_'Will you be my girl?'_ Was all he had to ask, his voice! Wow! It was so full of compassion and so sincere, how could she say no to that? How could she?

Her heart fluttered when he asked that question, she said yes. No hesitation, no reluctance whatsoever, just an eager _'yes'_. She was surprised, to say the least when the mech she deeply cared for with all her heart asked her, but she knew that he would've asked her. Something told her that sooner or later he would've asked her or she would've snapped and asked him herself.

Her mind then wandered to Sam. God! Sam acted like she had the plague. He was very disgusted at the fact that she loved a giant alien robot from another planet, and not one of her own kind. Even though that both of them knew that they weren't connecting, Sam _officially_ cut their relationship off immediately when he found out.

She cried, she thought she was over Sam, but no. She did have feeling for him, but her heart belonged to Optimus more. Even when she cried, Optimus was there, in holoform, brushing away the tears that started to stain her beautiful face, from the deepest depths of sadness and heartbreak, Optimus was there, to pull her out and show her happiness.

God bless him! He was an absolute gentelman. He never treated her like a piece of ass like all her other boyfriends have, but an actual person, his girl. He was her perfect prince in shining armour. Her needs, concerns, her happiness and pleasure came before his own.

No matter how many times she tried to tell him that even though she was down to make sure that he was alright, eventually, with him insisting to let him help her, she would finally give in. He wasn't selfish at all! He was an absolute God, to her.

Being apart from one another, no communication, unfortunately with all the Decepticon activity lately they didn't dare communicate at all. Before they were always with each other, through thick and thin, through better and for worse. _THIS_ was tough for both of them. Not hearing each others voices drove them to insanity!

She was worried sick for him. _'What happened if something bad happened? Like he got seriously damaged? Or worse...killed?"_

She shuddered and mentally slapped herself. She knew she shouldn't be thinking like that but she couldn't help it. Not hearing his voice, made her nervous, with each day that passed.

Being a leader, there have always been difficult decisions, and sacrifices, and both Optimus and Mikaela knew that this was inevitable, and to ensure that Mikaela would be safe, he had to make the hardest decision, and that was to say goodbye.

"Optimus you better come back." Mikaela wiped the tears from her eyes that were streaming down her face, as she brushed her fingers through her long, dark hair in frustration.

She sighed.

"I'm already here." A sweet, familiar, and masculine voice said softly from behind her. Mikaela's eyes widened as she turned and came face to face with Optimus Prime in holoform, his optics, glowing a beautiful blue that made her entranced. Her dark blue eyes began to water for the thousandth time that night.

"Optimus," she continued staring into the holoforms optics, trying to figure out if she was hallucinating, she lay a hand gently on his metal cheek, caressing it gently. She knew then and there that she wasn't hallucinating "you're here! Y-you're really here!"

"I am," he smiled that smile that made her heart melt. Mikaela, absolutely loved his smile. She _LOVED_it. They were there again. She smiled back, as something in her snapped, without thinking she jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist and burying her face in the crack of his neck, letting the tears fall down her face, as his metal hands wrapped around her, holding her close.

"Mikaela," Optimus whispered, trying to get his girl's attention and a split second when he got it, he surprised her, brushing his mouth plates gently across her soft, sweet lips. He mentally smiled, when he realized that she was caught of guard by his actions but quickly recovered, as she deepened the kiss, she broke the kiss and nipped on his bottom mouth place, making Optimus moan in pleasure.

His metal hands seem to warm even more as he moved his hands from her hips, making his hands burn fire, as he trailed them up her sides, over her breasts, over her shoulders and down her back again, his hands settling on her lower back, pulling her body closer into his own.

She broke this kiss again when the need for hair, became to much to bare, she stared into his optics, which seemed to grow brighter, with excitement. They burned for each other.

"I missed you Optimus," she breathed, licking her lips and staring at her with a seductive look on her face, as she brought her hands from his chest and placed them on either side of his face, pulling his face closer, only then did she kiss him again. It was Optimus' turn to break the kiss, he got down on his knees, leaning forward she laid her down onto the cool grass, her legs still wrapped around his waist.

"I missed you too, Mikaela," he whispered, letting one of his hands go free, bringing it up, his metal knuckles brushed gently across her cheek bone, making her shiver, he smiled as he continued, "I drove me insane not being able to contact you, not being able to make sure that you were safe. Mikaela, I was worried sick."

He took the words right out of her mouth, he seemed to know _exactly_what she was thinking. She smiled. "Optimus, you always seem to know what I'm thinking."

He laughed. "Same with you. I wanted to hold you, touch you, feel you. I had a feeling that you did too."

She felt her face turn red, "yes I did."

She let her hands trail from his neck down his side, and across his chest, right where the opening to where is spark was, she glanced up to his face, and smiled seductively. "Optimus, I'm going to_show _you how much I missed you."

He dropped his head down, only inches away from her ear, he whispered, and a strained tone. "Show me."

"You asked for it. Optimus?"

"Yes?"

"Open your spark chamber." He did as he was told, revealing a ball of beautiful, zapping sounds were heard, as she rubbed her hands in his spark chamber. She felt him writhe to her touch, she smirked.

"Do you like that?"

"Y-yes I do."

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Y-yes ma'am." He sounded as though he was in intense pain, but she knew better then to believe that. She continued her torture on poor Optimus, her hands moving in a circular motion, going up and down, brushing his spark, making him writh even more, he let go of her, and laid them in the ground, digging his fingers, a low, metal screech could be heard.

"Oh! M-Mikaela! AHH! P-please! H-have mercy on me." he begged. Optimus Prime _actually _begged. She smirked evilly at this.

"Only on one condition."

His gaze burned into hers. "W-what?"

"Please...don't ever leave me like that again." Her eyes were glistening with tears that threatened to fall. He smiled.

"I promise."

She smiled brightly, taking both hands, she brought them around his spark, placing them gently, trying to grasp it. He arched his back, his optics brightened even more, his mouth plates ground together as hot air expelled from his vents.

He had achieved overload.

"Mikaela." His voice was unusually high pitched when he spoke, it made Mikaela snicker. "T-that was amazing! We have to do this again sometime."

"We do."

"Now its you're turn." The tables were turned as Optimus caressed every piece of body, not missing any inch of her body, his touch was devine!

His touch so amazing that only a few minutes later she climaxed, moaning his name as she arched her back against his body, her eyes were closed, she laid down on his chest one more time and closed her eyes, and sighed in satisfaction, she felt his hand lay gently on her back, caressing in a matter that would make her fall asleep in seconds.

She never did. She started drawing circles with her index finger on his chest, making him look down. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

Optimus knew something was wrong, he turned on his radio, making Mikaela jump a little, startled as the music suddenly started filling the air. The familiar song called "Don't Say Goodbye" by Skillet began to play, Mikaela froze, he knew what she was thinking.

_'...Don't say goodbye  
Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight  
Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I  
And although we knew  
This time would come for me and you  
Don't say anything tonight  
If you're gonna say goodbye...'_

She swallowed a painful lump in her throat as she fought against the tears that threatened to fall. She looked at him. "Don't say goodbye."


	7. Author's Note: Please Read

Hey guys!

I know that some of you have probably been waiting for an update from me for awhile and I do apologize. I just wanted to say that ALL of my fics on this site is being taken down and re-uploaded onto wattpad.

Look for ShiningGalaxy

If you're interested just search for me there or go to my profile to look me up. I would've put a link up here but won't let me...

Sorry for the inconvenience!


End file.
